The warmth of a mothers goodbye
by jorr dann
Summary: As chell leaves GLaDos's chamber for the final time , she experiances something that will change her view of her time at aperture science forever...


I could feel my heart pumping violently, the taste of fresh air so close to my lips it was unreal. Had she really set me free? Is this all enoguher one of her "tests"? As I pondered I noticed the lift was slowing down and as I saw the 5 turrets as the lifts doors opened I felt as if my question had been answered and I opened my arms out , ready to welcome death with a warm embrace like the old friend it had become. But then instead of ending my journey with the sounds of bullets flying they instead stopped, and started to sing a familiar tune, the same song I had hear once before in the heart of the chest chambers where I had noticed a group of similar turrets singing the exact same song. Suddenly the lift went further and noticed as it was moving small groups of differently shaped turrets all adding to the already growing harmony. Then suddenly the lift slowed once more, but this time into a semicircle like chamber filled to the brim with turrets! Where they all started to sing out this tune in perfectly in-sync harmony.

As I stood there dumb struck I wondered if I had actually been shot and this was in fact some sort of after death experience. At the time I thought of the even weirder stuff that happened. Like finding out my mother (Caroline) had been in fact part of Glados all along and then even worse she had now been deleted by the now fully Immoral Glados! I then was cut off my trail of thought by what would have to be the most scary but upmost important moment of my life. As the second to largest turret of the group started to sing in my mother language of Italian in an opera like fashion! My eyes started to well up as I listened closer to the singing and realised it was not any old voice, but Glados's , no, my mother's voice! Completely empty of any mechanical noises or effects and just as I remembered it. As I listened to the lyrics I could feel the growing number of tears rolling down my face. _My dear,_ _beautiful darling, my child that I admire. To my dear, farewell__! _I was completely gob smacked and in disbelief. Did Glados lie about deleting her? Did she somehow escape the process? In the end I didn't care, she was here and just for the chance to say good bye in the most loving of ways. _My dear girl, why not walk far away from science? _As I stood there now fully crying out in a desperate joy I felt the lift start to speed up again and the turrets once again were out of site and at that exact moment I was so desperate to get out, but at the same time I realized if I did I would never see her again. But then listening to her singing made me realize that it was for the best. _My dear, dear girl. To my lovely. To my dear. To my dear. To my child, my dear, dear to me!_ As the song ended the lift stopped and I seemed to be in a small square room with a bulk head door in front of me. Before I could even move a muscle the door opened and for the first time in centuries I suppose I felt the warm moist taste of fresh air entering my lungs. As my eyes adjusted to the newly found sunlight I found myself in a seemingly endless field.

I walked out the door and it slammed violently behind me preventing me from even trying to get back in. And to my slight humor I saw that the entrance was nothing more than a shed! I then turned round to start to evaluate my new situation and access what I would do next. But suddenly just as my tears started to dry i heard the loud thump of the door opening and i swelled up once again and turned around quickly, for a slight and precious moment hoping to see my mother , just standing there ready to give me the hug i have waited centuries for. But no... It turned out to be but the very companion cube being thrown out that I tried to incinerate, an event that feels almost a life time away now considering what has come to pass since then. The door then for what was to be the last time slammed in front of me with an almighty thud as if it couldn't close itself fast enough.

I then bent down, pushed my hand into the dirt for what felt like the first time, picked up the companion cube, and began my journey into the almost never ending distance. And even though the task seemed impossible, I just remembered probably the only lesson i learned whilst in aperture science.

Nothing

no matter how much it seems like it

is impossible...

And with that thought in my mind I held my head up high and began walking, and never looked back, but not out of fear, or depression , or regret,

No I did not look back purely out of love


End file.
